(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved bi-directional snowboard, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a snowboard having parallel reverse cambers or rockers disposed between the board bindings for reduced snow contact and convex-shaped, traction planes on opposite sides of the board between the board bindings for increased edge control when making hard turns.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, traditional bi-directional snowboards don't particularly grip well throughout a hard turn. Also, the boards tend to slip during a board landing after a large amplitude spin trick, such as in 900 degrees or more rotation.
Today, some prior art snowboards incorporate a wavy edge profile along opposite sides of the board and with a single reverse camber, along the length of the board. Also, another board design, as described in published U.S. Patent Application 2009/0256333 to Canaday, includes a reverse camber in combination with a standard board camber. But, the reverse camber is disposed outside of the area between the board bindings.
None of the current snowboard designs include the unique features, structure, function aid advantages of the subject bi-directional snowboard as disclosed herein.